


Secret Night

by Reintz



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 16:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reintz/pseuds/Reintz
Summary: 饿到自己写，存个档DFF背景，Cloud仍不明白这场混战的缘由





	Secret Night

从黑暗中回过神来时，他看见另一片浓稠的黑色。在这噩梦一般纯粹的漆黑之中，面前那点唐突的亮银正如同正宗刀尖的冷光。

Cloud半跪在高高的石柱旁。先前的混战耗费了他过多精力，腿上新添的几道伤口仿佛正在灼烧，与皮肤接触的地面却一片冰凉。  
正宗在Sephiroth手中转了个微小的幅度。长刀横在他眼前，薄锐的刀身上映出他青绿的眼睛，尖细如鬼魅的瞳孔正毫不掩饰地盯着他那位宿命的对手。男人好看的嘴唇微微开合，吐出晦涩的字句。  
Sephiroth到底说了什么，Cloud其实并没有细听。这位故人一贯青睐于很长又令人难以理解的开场白……这次只有“与背叛者的重逢”这几个字贯入他的耳中。对这场战争没有太多记忆的他因Sephiroth刻薄的吐字而晃神，又被疲惫不堪的身体扯回精神。空虚极了。似乎曾有什么重要的东西从脑海中被抹去，可他的理智制止了对其发问的冲动。全身的细胞都在叫嚣着：若是回应了Sephiroth，才正是中了他的诡计。  
“……我没兴趣。”Cloud从故人身上移开视线，死死盯着漆黑的地面。其上洒落的点点猩红正是他自己的血。

他的心口不知何时揪紧了，诚实地反馈着潜意识中对于这场古怪争端的好奇——Sephiroth的出现甚至不能算是最令他迷惑的那一点。

Sephiroth偏过头，从银发的间隙中漏出一声让人摸不透属于讥讽还是兴味的轻笑。他的目光又落回到Cloud身上，危险的气息随着他的脚步而逼近。但此刻涌上Cloud心头的强烈危机感并非来自他的那把正宗，而来自于Sephiroth本人。

“不错的表情，Cloud。”银色的鬼魅说，他的步伐像一如既往地傲慢、平缓又沉稳，在周遭深沉的黑暗中，他是最接近白色的冷色调，却仿佛带着火焰般凶猛的浪潮，“你果然需要一些引导。”他的影子投在Cloud身上，垂下的银色长发扫过青年的脸颊。有些痒。Cloud很是用了些意志去避免与他对视，但当目光转远时才发觉过长的太刀已不知何时被它的主人搁置在了远处，插进了黑色地面的中央。

他不打算战斗吗？又一个新的迷惑之处。Cloud并不打算放轻戒备，但他仍有那么一瞬间……恍惚了。

下一刻对方就打破了他的幻想，毫无预兆扼住他脖颈的手让他失去了最后一丝执剑的气力。六式落地了。男人把Cloud的剑踢到一旁，将他按在身后的黑色柱子上，尖锐的棱角硌着他的背，钝痛闪电般窜入脑海。他应该反击——他必须得反击……！

但是在他的拳头挥出去之前，Sephiroth低下头来。熟悉的面颊突兀地贴近了他的脸。  
Sephiroth吻了他。

这一认知令Cloud感到战栗……宿敌给了他一个毫不温情的吻。比起情人般的暧昧和缱绻，更像是野兽般残暴的啃噬。他的嘴唇也开始隐隐发烫，或许哪里流血了。不，不是或许。  
当他们双唇分开的时候，Cloud嗅到了淡淡的铁锈味。他的痛觉似乎迟钝了几分，但在当下的情景中，这不太重要。

Sephiroth为什么要这样做？

银发的男人盯着他的脸，再次笑了起来。他又一次凑近，用舌尖舐去青年唇上的血迹。他看上去像疯了；他确实疯了。曾经那位光辉万丈的英雄早已堕落，留在这里的是个理性又疯狂的主宰者——  
“我将引导你。”Sephiroth说。那一瞬间他看起来甚至有几分清冷，似乎还能够从中窥见那位英雄的幻影。但现实是那圣洁的恶人毫不留情地将Cloud从石柱旁甩了下来，他将Cloud按在龟裂的地面上，继续说道，“享受乐趣也是引导的一环。”

战斗仅是乐趣的一种而已，只不过它占据了Sephiroth对“乐趣”的认知中的绝大部分。  
而剩下的那一小部分，是Cloud。没有什么可以揣测的原因……仅仅因为是Cloud。

“那么，让我们现在开始。”

天使极尽温柔地下达了对他的审判。

“不。”Cloud简短地答道。他用坦桑石一般的眼眸瞪视着Sephiroth，虽然不明来由的疲惫正不断侵袭着他的躯体，但他的精神不会对此屈服——  
回应他的是Sephiroth按上他腰带的右手。惯用左手的Sephiroth并没有松懈对宿敌的压制。  
“毫无意义。”即使是用单手，那人也能非常顺利地完成将对方的衣物褪去的工作。

现在Cloud一丝不挂了。比起羞耻感，席卷而来的是更加猛烈的寒意。这地方太冷了。冰凉的气息仿佛要刺破皮肤，融入血肉，钻进他的骨髓。他轻微地挣扎起来。

Sephiroth在这时停下了动作。  
在Cloud下意识抓住这一空隙准备挣脱时，后脑传来的钝痛让他在那瞬间花了眼睛。他没看见，但他知道，刚才是Sephiroth揪着他的衣领……像过去他所做过的那样。

“坏孩子，Cloud。没有用的事情……”Sephiroth说，他的语气冷冽、优雅又从容，“不要试图去做。”

在疼痛和眩晕中，Cloud感觉到男人戴着手套的左手从他的咽喉处移开了，什么东西触碰了他的髋部。他未勃起的阴茎因为冷气的刺激而有了几分抬头的迹象，这令Cloud忍不住打了个寒颤。Sephiroth明显感受到了他的颤抖，黑色手套搭上了Cloud的腰侧，沿着大腿寸寸下行，像吐着信子的毒蛇，带来阵阵奇异的酥麻感。接着那人不容拒绝地分开了他的双腿，他下意识地想要合拢它们，却被强硬地制止了反抗。

那只戴手套的手移到了Cloud有些许抬头的阴茎上——青年泄出一点无意识的呻吟——很快被他咽了回去，但显然已经被始作俑者捕捉到了。男人隔着手套摩擦起那个软绵绵的小东西来，他的动作有些粗暴，却非常有效。

“唔！”

Sephiroth的视线没有从Cloud脸上移开。他热切且直勾勾盯着自己的对手，像要将其所有的茫然、脆弱与难堪全数收进眼底。绿色的，猫一样的瞳孔里带着些许愉悦的闪光。

自己的阴茎因过于官能的刺激完全勃起了。Cloud为这一认知而满心羞耻，连带逐渐加深的恐惧。他不能去想接下来也许会发生什么；他猜到了。

Sephiroth终于挪开了手，这让精神涣散的金发青年抓到了一丝喘息的机会。但他还没来得及深呼吸，就被下身传来的疼痛唤回了意识。

那个男人摘掉手套，粗暴地将两根手指塞入了那里。

被异物侵入体内的感觉并不好受，Cloud的身体本能地绷紧了，排斥着不受欢迎的访客，前额冒出一层细密的汗珠，胸膛随着紊乱的呼吸起伏。他想要反抗，去捡回六式，把这个混蛋又一次送回生命之流……却无法做到。他现在浑身酸痛，躯体仿佛与灵魂分离，甚至推不开如此肆意妄为的对手。虽不愿承认，但事实如此。

“你要做个好孩子，Cloud。”

他在说什么？

Cloud没有时间思考这句话的含义，Sephiroth并未打算给他时间去理解——手指抽出了，取而代之的是另一种带着体温的东西。  
撕裂感在一瞬间如电流般从尾椎处窜入Cloud的神经。他呼吸一窒，下意识要发声，却被又一次强硬的亲吻封住了口舌。而在逐渐稀薄的氧气中，身体本能地妥协了——那甬道热情地收缩起来，似乎试图接纳那突兀侵入体内的事物。

这并非什么恋人间的甜蜜情爱，只是单方面的、出于某种恶意的占有……或是标记。为了唤起他意识深处残存的、对于疼痛的记忆……或许如此。

Sephiroth的进入停顿了片刻，给了Cloud一些缓冲的余地。但他的呼吸才刚稍微缓和一些，又立刻被对方毫无章法的冲撞搅得支离破碎。粗大的阴茎将青年的内部填得满满当当，一股难言的酸胀感顺着脊椎爬上来的同时，Cloud急促地吸起了气，脸上也透出一层不自然的潮红。初经人事的年轻人，在此刻，在他的手下败将面前，几乎毫无还手之力。Sephiroth的视线依然落在Cloud脸上，这让年轻人狼狈地偏过头去，金发贴着黑色的地板，显眼极了，仿佛落入深海的太阳。

Sephiroth落过来的眼神中充玩味。显而易见，他被这个小小的、无关紧要的细节取悦了——这点让他难得地看起来还有些像个人类。

银发的男人俯下身去。Cloud伸手揽着他的后肩，顺着脊柱在背上轻挠。Sephiroth不紧不慢地抬高了他的腿，让自己进得更深。体内那个刚刚学会承受的地方在被狠狠地开拓，Cloud发出压抑的呜咽来。他仿佛真正的人偶一般，被面前单翼的天使所掌控，因逐渐沦落的理性、不断升腾的情欲，以及与故人之间背德的性事而浑身颤抖。

热得像要燃烧起来。  
过量的快感让金发青年身体发软。他清楚地感受到每次撞击的力度，中途还被翻过了身，不得不用胳膊枕着地面，获得一个能将自己通红的面颊埋入双臂之间的空隙。他被抬高的臀部随着对方的顶撞而发出令人羞耻的声响。就在他觉得自己快要窒息的时候，又一阵天旋地转，Sephiroth再次让他面对了自己。他的脊背与冰冷的地面相贴，彻骨的凉意粘上发热的皮肤，仿佛给他滚烫的身体降了些温度。他仿佛要在这个男人的怀抱里开始融化了。脑子里一片空白，跳动的心脏是沸腾的岩浆，自己的呼吸打在耳膜上，声如擂鼓。

入侵者加大了力度。他快到了——每一次律动，都让Cloud都感到自己体内在被反复翻搅。他该哭泣，或是告饶，却发不出一点声音。Sephiroth的吐息擦过他的脸颊，热烫的，沉重的——看来天使也并非他所表现出来的那样游刃有余。

连Cloud也没有意识到自己泛白的指尖是在何时扣紧了Sephiroth的肩膀。他下腹部硬挺的尖端开始渗出黏稠的液体，内壁突然绞紧的同时Sephiroth也得到了释放。黏糊糊的白色精液从结合的缝隙流出来，淌落在他身下纯黑色的地面上。他还沉浸在初次高潮的余韵里，蓝眼睛无意识地望向天空。原本笼罩一切的漆黑夜色不知何时已然散去，遥远的天穹展现出一种过分美丽的蓝绿色，像极了某个人的眼睛。

充满光辉的……

金发青年的意识终于彻底被疲惫之潮吞噬了。他阖上眼，就着昔日英雄的怀抱，沉沉地睡了过去。


End file.
